pokeplayersfandomcom-20200215-history
Smudge
Smudge is an fictional character from the Mystery Dungeon Exploration Roleplay. She's known for being a callous wanderer and a fierce opponent. Appearance Smudge is a rather lanky and tall for her species; partially thanks to her self imposed training and genes inherited from her Persian father. A few more traits she got from him include crimson pupils and sharp claws, though other than that, she looks like a regular Smeargle with a spiky beret. Her tail is long and tapering, usually held in her left paw, and the 'paint' can be seen changing pigmentation to suit her needs. Her wrists and ankles seem to be shackled with heavy looking removable stone bracelets that easily comes off as an accessory of liability in battles. Lastly, she wears a white scarf that has got paint smudges all over it. Personality Smudge isn't your average rescue Pokemon. She's takes a more harsh approach to the dangers that's faced, and whatever she does is for her own benefit, whether by strengthening her skills, or strengthening her wealth. After all, both of those things attribute to her dream of becoming the most brutal dojo master ever. Now Smudge can come off as callous and indifferent, and definitely brutal, though she ain't always as callous as her thick skin would tell. Things do dig under them, certain things that seems foolish to her, and can easily get angered because of said things. Smudge can be vindictive in certain aspects, but when not a brutal jerk, is a rather laxed, yet dignified Pokemon, with much cunning hidden beneath that fur. All that, combined with her slightly rugged look, and rugged bracelets makes her able to pass off as a male, at best. At worst, a tomboy. Abilities * Own Tempo: A natural Pokemon ability, Smudge is one that would follow things at her own pace, not giving in to whatever dances, attacks, or rays that want her to look and move about. As a result, she is not only a free-spirit in this regard, but also cannot get confused, no matter what. * Technician: Another natural Pokemon ability, and an amazing ability at that. You see, Smudge can work with many moves, as seen by her Sketch ability. She, though that, also managed the ability to boost weaker moves by an extra half of their power. Moves like Absorb, Mega Drain, and Low Sweep, which are low-powered moves respectfully (20, 40, 60), are boosted. (30, 60, 90) * Capitalizing: Seems to be a honed ability this time, as Smudge seems to be easily able to use a situation she sees as opportunity to her advantage, whether it's fighting or a way to make some money, and thus gains something from it. There's no pesky morals to really get in the way of her capitalizing, so she has the potential to make a whole lot of money. Moves # Protect: The only move currently scene in Smudge's arsenal, and it does has its utility of blocking just about any attack to negate the damage it would've caused to you. Debuted on page seventy eight, where she used the move to block most of the Boomburst from reaching her ears. # Gravity: A move only mentioned, she has the uncanny ability to summon a gravitational force and use it in different ways. This move has no official debut yet. Relationships Bailey Daniels The two are definitely not ones to get along. Bailey Daniels think that Smudge's ways of doing things are not right would would more than want her to do things less crudely, while Smudge think that Bailey is, in quote, "little bitch.", while also seeing her as selfish and a hypocrite. The two are like two sets of spilled chemicals, waiting to mix and explode in the process. Trivia * Smudge wants to become very powerful, as well as a brutal Dojo Master, but the very irony of that is Smeargle itself. She, having 35/35 base attack stats, can't technically do much like that. On the other hand, she actually has somewhat decent defenses. Category:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Characters